Corpse Party Days
by SoulSavior71
Summary: It was a normal summer day, until two unfortunate kids got stuck in the Kagerou. Lame summary I know, but I noticed that Corpse Party doesn't have a Kagerou days thing, I think. Implied Yuki x Fubuki (Don't know Fubuki? Check out heavenly host elementary: the other children.)


**Corpse Party Days**

**Soul: Yo~! It's been awhile hasn't it?**

**Kisa: - a demonic red aura surrounding her - WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**Soul: Eep! I'm so sorry!**

**Kisa: Die! -lunges at me-**

**Soul: Ah! Kiyo be my shield! -throws Kiyo at Kisa-**

**Kiyo: O.O'**

**Kisa: DON'T GET IN MY WAY! -starts hitting Kiyo-**

**Soul: Anyways this is about Fubuki and Yuki...**

**Fubuki: Yay~ Yuki-chan and me**

**Soul: ...but, they are trapped in the Kagerou(heat haze)**

**Fubuki: Eh? What's that?**

**Soul: You'll find out after your done reading this. Anyways on with the disclaimer!**

**Fubuki: SoulSavior71 doesn't own Corpse Party or Kagerou(heat haze) Daze/Days**

**Kiyo: Help me~! DX**

**Soul: On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kanno Yuki x Shirokage Fubuki<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>On August 15th, 12:30pm in the afternoon,<strong>_

_**the weather's really nice.**_

Fubuki pulled out his pocket watch, which his father had given him, and looked at the time. It was 12:30 in the afternoon. Huh, good thing he ate before he came to the park. He put it away, looked up at the sky and winced. He had accidentally stared at the sun.

_'Ugh, it's hot.' _he thought as he partially covered his eyes with one of his hands, to block them from the sun's rays. His other hand tightened its grip on the swing.

"Hello, Fubuki-kun." A voice said next to him, he blinked and turned to stare at the other swing.

_**Showered in sunlight that was bright enough to make me feel sick,**_

_**I started chatting with you, since I didn't have much else to do.**_

It was Kanno Yuki, Fubuki's best friend and crush. She was smiling as she held on to the swing, she still wore her shirt with a flower on it and her skirt.

"Good afternoon Yuki-chan!" Fubuki said, greeting her cheerfully.

"You too , Fubuki-kun." She giggled as she fiddled with sleeve of her shirt just as Fubuki heard a mew. He looked down to Yuki's lap to see a black cat, mewing for Yuki's hand.

"Eh? You have a cat Yuki-chan? I didn't know." Fubuki said as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Yuki giggled at his curiosity before she responded.

"He's not mine. I found him on the way and I couldn't just leave him alone. So how are you?" She smiled as she pet the cat, who purred in response.

"I'm bored and I have nothing to do, but I'm talking to you so that's something." He stated and grinned at the girl.

Yuki smiled, and stared straight ahead.

_**"Well, y'know, I kinda hate summer."**_

_**You boldly murmured while petting a cat.**_

"Why do you hate summer Yuki-chan?" Fubuki raised an eyebrow,

Yuki blinked, not realizing she had said it out loud. Looking at the sweater wearing boy, she blinked again before smiling and giggling.

"Come on, Fubuki-kun. Let's go somewhere else."

They both stood up from the swing and walked in the direction to the city. The cat purred in Yuki's arms as she held on to him, smiling as she asked Fubuki, "So how are Kiyo and Kisa?"

"Still arguing as always." He sighed before the two started laughing. They ended up at the city and stopped near the stop light.

Just then, the cat started squirming in Yuki's arms before slipping through the her arms and landing on the concrete. Mewing, he darted away leaving the two standing on the sidewalk. Yuki reacted first and chased after the cat. "Ah! Come back!"

_**Ah, you pursued that cat as it ran away from you,**_

_**And what jumped out was the traffic light that changed into a glaring red.**_

Fubuki didn't react at first, as he watched his childhood friend run after the cat, which was heading toward the street. The cat seemed to be trying to avoid the girl as he mewed again, running on to the street.

The sound of a truck told Fubuki what was about to happen,

"YUKI-CHAN!" Fubuki yelled frantically from behind Yuki, hoping to stop her. He ran as fast as he could, reaching out to stop her just as the traffic light turned red. Yuki only had enough time to turn and look at the vehicle that was approaching her quickly before her eyes widened in fear.

Tires screeched, and two screams could be heard.

_**Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere and struck you as you screamed**_

_**Your scent, now mingled with sprayed blood, choked me...**_

Blood splattered everywhere, including Fubuki himself as he slowed to a stop near the edge of the sidewalk, staring, horrified at the scene in front of him. Yuki's body fell to the ground, her lifeless hand hitting the road, her body twisted at an odd angle, and suddenly it sunk in.

Fubuki put a hand on his mouth, to stifle his screams. The truck had stopped when it hit the girl, her body layed out on the ground. Her shirt stained with blood while more bubbled up from her throat and trickled down the sides of her mouth.

The black haired boy backed away, looking down as he held both hands to his mouth. Tears fell from his eyes as he sobbed into his hands, mourning Yuki's unexpected death.

_**In the haze of lies, the haze of heat laughed, "This is all real!"**_

_**With that, like a cricket's sound being disturbed, the light blue of summer darkened away...**_

"It's all real, Fubuki!" Fubuki looked up, horrified to see a red version of himself. To his terror, it was grinning evilly as it pointed to Yuki's dead body.

"N-no! You're lying!" Fubuki screamed at his counterpart.

"Say whatever you want, but it's real alright..." The other boy grinned before looking at the time. "I hate to leave without recording this, but I have to say goodbye!" Dark Fubuki laughed, and waved goodbye. Fubuki's eyes widened before he felt himself blacking out.

* * *

><p><em>There were clocks everywhere you looked. Some fast, some slow. However, one clock had stopped moving entirely.<em>

_Dark Fubuki appeared and place his hand on the clock. He smeared blood on it before running away, grinning._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I woke up upon my bed to the sound of a ticking clock<strong>_

_**What time is it now?**_

Fubuki's eyes shot open as he woke up from the sound of his alarm clock blaring into his ears. Where was he?

He sat up and looked around him. He had somehow ended back in his room. For some reason he felt the need to check the time on his pocket watch, even though his alarm clock is on his night stand, and he did. It was 12:04.

He looked outside. The sky was clear again.

_So...it was a dream? Yeah it had to be._

_**On August 14th, sometime past 12 in the morning**_

_**I recalled the sound of an awfully annoying cricket...**_

They were there again.

Yuki was alive once more, sitting next to him and giggling with the cat on her lap. Fubuki wasn't happy though, he thought the dream was a sign that told him it would happen today. That he had to save her no matter what.

"...Fubuki-kun, are you alright?" she looked concerned as she asked that.

"I-I'm fine, Yuki-chan," Fubuki gave her a fake smile before looking down at the ground.

The girl stared worriedly at her best friend. "Come on Fubuki-kun. Let's go somewhere else."

_**But, y'know, it's a little strange,**_

_**Yesterday, in a dream, I saw us walking in this same exact park.**_

"Ah! Come back!"

Yuki was about to chase after the cat when blood suddenly flashed across Fubuki's gaze, he quickly reached out and grabbed Yuki's wrist. She stopped when she felt his hand on her wrist, and looked at him. He looked solemn.

_**"Why don't we go home now?"**_

"Alright, Fubuki-kun..." she nodded. The cat will probably come back later.

The two friends started heading back home. They were near a construction site so they had to be careful. Though, the street was a bit packed and noisy for some reason, but he kids ignored it. They were eager to get home as fast as possible.

"Look! Watch out!"

_**The second you stepped off the pathway,**_

_**Everyone surrounding us turned their heads up to the sky and opened their mouths**_

Yuki looked down, as if thinking of something. Then, suddenly pushing Fubuki backwards and lunging forward. Fubuki barely had time to comprehend what was happening before suddenly, he saw the falling metal bar hurtling toward her.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE!"

_**From the sky, down dropped an iron pole that pierced your body straight through,**_

_**The sound of wind chimes and your ripping screams filled the spaces between the park trees**_

"Ah!" That was the last thing that came out of Yuki's mouth as the sharp metal pole pierced through her back and through her whole body, scattering blood on the road once more. She opened her mouth to scream, but only blood came out, Fubuki gasped and ran forward.

Dark Fubuki passed him, while grinning evilly. He pulled Fubuki back and smiled.

_**In this unnatural scene, the shimmering heat laughed, "This is the real thing!"**_

_**As my vision blurred away, I glanced at your profile, and thought I saw you smiling...**_

"You can't stop fate, Fubuki." Dark Fubuki stated, grinning. "This is destiny."

"No!" Fubuki yelled, looking over to Yuki, who was on the verge of death. What scared him wasn't the fact that she was still alive after the pole pierced through her.

It was the fact that she was smiling during this.

That was the only thing he saw before he passed out, faintly hearing his counterpart's cruel laugh.

Fubuki woke up again, sitting up quickly. He put a hand on his face and groaned. "A...dream? Only a dream?" His eyes widened as he quickly jumped out of bed and dressed himself before running out of his house toward the park. He saw Yuki with the cat again. The girl smiled, greeting him warmly, "Good morning, Fubuki-kun."

"HURRY!" He yelled as he grabbed her wrist and started running to the city. She was startled, but still ran with him as he lead her up some stairs, to the bridge that overlooked the cars below. "Hurry!" he yelled as he practically dragged her up the stairs.

"It's pointless, Shirokage." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dark Fubuki leaning against the metal railing of the bridge, as he looked at Fubuki from the corner of his eye. Fubuki's eyes widened before he accidentally let go of Yuki's hand and she fell backwards down the stairs. He reached out to grab her wrist, but missed, her hand still reaching out for him.

"NO!"

Images assaulted Fubuki's mind as Yuki's limp body lay on the last set of stairs. Millions of clocks, some were covered with bloody hand prints, Yuki's smiling face appeared at one point. Even the cat he had come to despise appeared.

_Is this...an endless cycle of death? Is time repeating itself over and over? Is she destined to die?_

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" Fubuki cried out as he fell to his knees and sobbed. Dark Fubuki faded away as Fubuki clenched his hands.

_It...It doesn't matter anymore... I just don't want to see you die again! Yuki-chan!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Countless times have had me black out in the laughing heat like this<strong>_

_**This cycle has repeated for decades, I'd realized that a long time ago**_

_**In this kind of clichéd story, there must only be one ending,**_

_**Beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist.**_

As Fubuki stared at the still moving clock, he suddenly turned around and saw something that shouldn't be possible.

It was him - as in another him right in front of him - running toward Yuki as she chased after the cat again. She was smiling at him as he desperately tried to reach her. It might've been a hallucination, but it seemed far too real for it to be a hallucination. He was really seeing himself trying - and failing to save - Yuki.

He bowed his head and resigned to his fate. If he was going to save Yuki he had to merge with his past-spirit self and pull her away from the oncoming vehicle, no matter what. He ran forward merging with his past-spirit self and everything started moving again.

_**Suddenly, I pushed you aside and jumped into the street;**_

_**At that moment, the truck slammed into me**_

Fubuki pulled Yuki back and made her fall back on to the sidewalk. She was unharmed and she stood up just to see the truck slam into Fubuki as he smiled sadly. Blood sprayed everywhere even on Yuki.

_**Your eyes and my twisted body were like hazy reflections**_

_**Of the blood that sprayed everywhere**_

"Fubuki-kun!" Yuki yelled out as her pupils shrunk in terror as she saw Fubuki's body falling to the ground. She felt tears run down her face as she covered her mouth with both hands to muffle her screams as his blood seeped into her shirt. Dark Fubuki stood behind her, watching the scene with wide eyes. He had no remarks; he was too surprised at what Fubuki did.

_**If that praiseful heat haze laughed, "Serves you right!" again,**_

_**Then this would be what you'd call a normal summer day,**_

_**But all of that ended today.**_

Fubuki weakly turned his head to his counterpart, grinning weakly. Although, he wasn't prepared to see the look of sadness and tears falling down Dark Fubuki's face. Behind Yuki, a light blue version of her appeared behind her, clenching her fists and opening her eyes, staring directly at Fubuki.

He gasped as his eyes widened in fear before blacked out, forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On August 14th, a girl awoke upon her bed,<strong>_

_**And she said, "I failed this time, too..."as she cradled a single cat.**_

Yuki jolted up from her bed and felt tears well up in her eyes as she whispered, "I failed this time too... I'm sorry Fubuki-kun... I'm sorry I couldn't save you..!" The cat jumped on Yuki's bed and she cradled him tightly as she cried onto him, the tears dampening his fur.

Dark Yuki appeared, before smiling evilly. "Want to try saving him again, Yuki?"

* * *

><p><strong>Soul: Done!<strong>

**Fubuki and Kiyo: O.O**

**Kisa: -_-**

**Soul: What?**

**Fubuki: Why did Yuki-chan die three times?! and then I died!**

**Soul: Such is Kagerou/Heat Haze Daze/Days.**

**Kisa: Yeaahhh...Stick to your story HHE: TOC**

**Soul: Okay.**

**Kiyo: Be sure to read and review. XD Bye~!**


End file.
